Defend (ability)
.]] Defend , also known as Guard , Parry and Def., is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. When used, the character will take a defensive stance and reduce the damage they take. Depending on the game, sometimes a status of the same name is applied when using the ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Defend command reduces damage taken for the turn in which it is used. It only appears in the ''20th Anniversary version and ports. ''Final Fantasy III Guard Many jobs have access to the Guard command, which defends against incoming physical attacks. Defend Defend is a command ability exclusive to the Knight class, which replaces Guard, reduces incoming damage against the user and intercepts attacks against allies with critically low HP. The damage taken is equal to the following in the DS version: :Damage Received = Original Damage x (100 - (40 + JobLv / 5))% If the user's Job Level is 99, the damage is reduced by around 60%. The formula is different in the NES version, which is as follows: :Defense = Defense * 4 Final Fantasy IV Originally called Parry in the early English version of the game. Whenever a character uses the Defend command, they gain the Defend status, which lasts until the character's input window is displayed. While in this status, the character's Defense is doubled. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Defend returns as a command in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Defend is a command that doubles the character's defense until the character's input window is displayed again. Final Fantasy V Guard is a command ability learned by the Knight job at level 2 for 30 ABP. It reduces all physical damage done to the user to 0, and is useful in conjunction with the Cover ability. Defend was called Def. in the older translation, is also a regular command everybody can access by pressing the cursor to the right while in battle, in which the character takes a defensive position that lasts until their next move, taking less damage for its duration. Final Fantasy VI Every character except Umaro can access the Defend command by pressing right in that character's battle command window. Defending halves damage from physical attacks. Final Fantasy VII Every character has a Defend command accessed by pressing right of the character's battle menu. The character takes a defensive stance, gaining a status that causes them to take half damage from physical attacks until their next turn. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can guard with the button. If timed right, Zack will take much less damage from attacks, and, different from most other games, Zack can also defend against magical attacks in this manner. Final Fantasy VIII The Guardian Forces Brothers and Cactuar can learn Defend as a command for 100 AP. It grants the character immunity to physical attacks and halves magical damage. If the user is attacked by a physical attack that would cause a status effect, the status effect will never be applied. The status lasts until the character picks their next move. This way, it is especially useful for Selphie when fighting enemies that only use physical attacks, such as T-Rexaur: a HP Critical health Selphie can put up the Defend command and on her next move safely shuffle through her Slots Limit Break menu while being immune to damage. FFVIII Irvine Defend.png|Irvine defending. FFVIII Quistis Defend.png|Quistis defending. FFVIII Rinoa Defend.png|Rinoa defending. FFVIII Selphie Defend.png|Selphie defending. FFVIII Squall Defend.png|Squall defending. FFVIII Zell Defend.png|Zell defending. Final Fantasy IX Once again, every character has access to the Defend command, by holding right in the command window. Any physical attack on the defending character will be reduced by 50%, and can also stack together with the ability Distract or by having the attacker under the Confuse or Darkness status effects. Additionally, Defend raises the defending character's evasion. FFIX Amarant Defend.png|Amarant defending. FFIX Eiko Defend.png|Eiko defending. FFIX Freya Defend.png|Freya defending. FFIX Garnet Defend.png|Garnet defending. FFIX Quina Defend.png|Quina defending. FFIX Steiner Defend.png|Steiner defending. FFIX Vivi Defend.png|Vivi defending. FFIX Zidane Dagger Defend.png|Zidane defending while equipped with a dagger. FFIX Zidane Dual Sword Defend.png|Zidane defending while equipped with a dual sword. Final Fantasy X A character will automatically defend against physical attacks when their turn is skipped through . When defending, damage from physical attacks is halved. This, again, causes the status Defend. It is a Rank 2 ability, which means it takes less time to recover than from a regular Attack. Shield is a command which allows aeons to shield themselves from damage at the cost of not charging the Overdrive gauge. It is especially useful for when the player knows when a particularly strong attack is about to be used. Yojimbo and Magus Sisters cannot use Shield due to not being directly controllable. While the aeon may not typically take much damage from the basic attacks of an enemy, some enemies such as Greater Sphere can use abilities that deal a fixed percentage of a character or aeon's maximum life. Shield can reduce the damage of even these attacks to just a quarter of the normal damage and even be paired with Protect or Shell to reduce this percentage to an eighth of the typical amount, making otherwise tough battles much more manageable for an aeon. Shield is useless against the Cactuar's 10,000 Needles and the Cactuar King's 99,999 Needles as the damage is still the same, however the Qactuar's 1,000 Needles can be reduced to 250 by Shield. FFX Auron Guard.png|Auron defending. FFX Kimahri Guard.png|Kimahri defending. FFX Lulu Guard.png|Lulu defending. FFX Rikku Guard.png|Rikku defending. FFX Seymour Guard.png|Seymour defending. FFX Tidus Guard.png|Tidus defending. FFX Wakka Guard.png|Wakka defending. FFX Yuna Guard.png|Yuna defending. FFX Anima Guard.png|Anima using Shield. FFX Bahamut Guard.png|Bahamut using Shield. FFX Ifrit Guard.png|Ifrit using Shield. FFX Ixion Guard.png|Ixion using Shield. FFX Shiva Guard.png|Shiva using Shield. FFX Valefor Guard.png|Valefor using Shield. FFX Aeon Shield.png|Shield. Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII has numerous defend abilities all available to the Sentinel role and not all characters can learn all abilities. Lightning, who is an agile and fast character, learns the evasive defend commands that have her take a defensive stance and then evade when an enemy attacks. Snow, who has Sentinel as a primary role, learns Steelguard, which reduces damage the more the character is hit while defending. The Mediguard skill lets the player take a defensive stance while regenerating HP, akin to the Regen status. The more traditional ability, Guard is an enemy ability used by Cid Raines, PSICOM Raider, and Sanctum Archangel. This support ability reduces the damage taken while guarding. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The defend abilities return in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, again attributed to the Sentinel role. This time, the player can also recruit monsters who act as Sentinels in battle. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In addition to an entire classification of abilities devoted to defending against attacks and reducing the damage dealt from them, Guard is a basic ability of the same type. At level 1, it has an ATB cost of 10 to initialize, and it increases Physical and Magic Resistance by 40% for as long as it is held. Holding Guard gradually saps ATB, however, requiring precise timing to minimize ATB loss. Lightning can perform a Perfect Guard by timing the guard precisely and doing so the first time earns the Perfect Timing achievement. Final Fantasy XIV Though not explicitly called Guard or Defend, several tanking skills such as Foresight and Rampart impose a temporary defense boost when used for a short time. Final Fantasy Tactics Defend is a support ability that the Squire job learns it for 50 JP. Equipping Defend in the support ability slot will add a Defend command in the unit menu. This ability doubles the character's chance of evading an attack until his next turn and starts the character CT from 20 rather than 0, meaning earlier action in the next turn. Thief's reaction ability, Vigilance, can trigger the defending stance when the user is being attacked. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Defend is the Action command of the Defender, a bangaa job class. It concentrates on making the user nearly impervious to enemy attacks, especially physical strikes, and includes moves like Expert Guard, which neutralizes all damage done for one turn, and Tremor, which pushes away all nearby units while dealing damage. The Paladin, a hume job class, can also use the ability Defense, which increases the units' weapon and magic resistance until the unit next moves. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Defend is now an ability of hume Paladins and bangaa Defenders. It increases the unit's Defense and Resistance until the next turn. The Moogle Knight class has an ability with the same effect called Moogle Guard. There is also a stronger version of it, called Bulwark, available to bangaa Defenders and gria Raptors, which nullifies all damage dealt to the unit by one turn. Defend can be learned from the Lion Heart for 200 AP. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Guard is a Warrior Battle Skill ability, which starts at level 1 and can be leveled up to 100. It has a chance of reducing physical damage by half, and the chances of this happening increases the higher the ability's level is. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The command is called Defense in the game, it guards from an enemy's attack and reduces some of the damage taken. By defending an ally, the character will do nothing for one turn while waiting for an attack. Final Fantasy Adventure When walking on the world screen or in dungeons, the player will encounter enemies. If they touch an enemy, they will receive damage at once. The only way to prevent damage is to either avoid the enemy, or touch him with their shield. The shield will only work if it is equipped, they have the appropriate type of shield, and Sumo's level is higher than that of the enemy. If they have met all these requirements, the player will be able to push the enemy from the path using the shield. Final Fantasy Legend II Defense only has 30 uses, and increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. It blocks melee attacks with a 50% chance of success and taking no damage if successful. Final Fantasy Legend III Parry halves all damage for one round, allies and monsters alike can use this command. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Boost command is equipped to every playable character by default, and lets the user conserve their Action Points without taking a turn. They take less damage from enemy attacks on their Boost turn, making the Boost command comparable to the Defend command in other ''Final Fantasy titles. ''Bravely Default The defend command is called Default. In addition to defending, the user will accumulate a BP (Brave Point) that can be used in the next turn. Final Fantasy Dimensions Guard is the level 9 ability for the Paladin class, requiring 250 AP to learn. At the cost of 10 MP, the user will nullify all physical attacks used on them until their next turn. Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters can guard against attacks with the Ground Block and Midair Block abilities, which all characters know innately. Depending on the Damage Priority of attacks, the character can block the attack successfully and stagger their opponent, leaving them open to counterattack, they may fail to block and stagger themselves, or their block may be pierced and the attack do full damage. Some attacks have built-in Block effects, such as Firion's Shield Bash or Sephiroth's Scintilla. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Block command returns with the same function as in ''Dissidia, though various moves have different damage priorities determining if they can be blocked or not. The new Precision Block ability allows a character to block all blockable attacks regardless of damage priority, but they will stagger if they block an attack that would normally stagger or pierce a normal block. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Defend command is available to all characters, has no limit of uses, and has no Charge Time. A defending character takes halved damage from most attacks, physical or magical, until the next time the player inputs an action for the character. The Defend command is unavailable when a character is in Burst Mode. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Defend is an special ability that allows the user to reduce physical damage by 50% during one turn. It costs 8 MP and is naturally leant by Cinque at Level 23 (★3), Charlotte at Level 6 (★3), Clyne at Level 47 (4★), Garland at Level 46 (4★), and Rain at Level 52 (4★) along with his Halloween limited form "Demon Rain," who learns Defend at Level 30 (5★). World of Final Fantasy Gallery FFIII NES Defend.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS_Guard.png|The Guard command in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFIIIDS Defend.png|The Defend command in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFIV GBA Defend.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFV Defend.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Guard.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI Defend.png|''Final Fantasy VI. VIICC Guard.jpg|Zack guards in ''Crisis Core. FFX Defend.png|''Final Fantasy X. Guard-LR.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Defend.png|A Chemist using Defend in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Defend.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Block-Type-0-HD.png|Final Fantasy Type-0. FFMQ Defend.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Defense.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Parry.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Vaanvsgabranth.jpg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFRK Defend.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Guard Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Guard SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Guard.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Defend.png|World of Final Fantasy. ru:Защита (способность) Category:Command abilities Category:Support abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Statuses Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Sentinel Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Sentinel Abilities Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Defensive Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities